


Stress relief

by Askell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, JayTim Network, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Snuggling, Sweet, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Mr. Todd has had a bad day, thankfully his friend Mr. Grayson is here, and he's pretty.





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> This is part of the JayTim Network Teachers AU collab, and can be read as standalone. In this, Jason teaches Literature, Dick various sports, Damian Politics and Economics, and Tim IT and programming. You will discover the other characters and relationships in the upcoming works, so stay tuned! There are at least six people working on it, and there's a whole discord server backing it up, so be prepared for the biggest AU of your life! Haha.
> 
> As always, comments are loved and treasured <3

It had been quite the day for Mr. Todd.

The young teacher had first discovered his favorite coffee shop was closed. As well as his second favorite. As well as the school’s cafeteria. 

Then, the dean had caught him in the corridors. Mr. Todd, last week’s demonstration has been tolerated on behalf of your lack of experience. But this is a prestigious school, not some hippie summer camp. No Mr. Todd, we have a reputation to hold up to. Last time Mr. Todd, I won’t repeat myself again. Glad we understand each other, Mr. Todd.

As per usual, Deckers had made out with Salmara in the back rows, but now Mariani and Johnson had joined them. Smith, blessed be her heart, had been sick. The light of his days who could quote Shakespeare unprompted, had caught influenza. Kiyoshi, who had mistaken his class with Mr. Wayne-al Ghul’s once again, had arrived twenty minutes left. Only two students had done the required readings.

When the machine served him tepid, lightly colored water during the morning break, he seriously thought about giving up. Someone had obviously cursed his mojo. He suspected Damian’s crazy mother had something to do with that. Ever since that time he corrected a typo in her Old Norse lecture, she hated him fiercely. When she wasn’t trying to set him with her son. There wasn’t a single sane person in that family.

Trying to make his unruly students take interest in 15th century politics, he caught Damian’s jade eyes through the window of their shared classroom. The other man’s face was absolutely unreadable, except for the small lines forming more and more obviously around his fairy nose. At 21 years old, he was the youngest teacher of Gotham U, but also owned more doctorates than most of them. When he wasn’t occupied throwing shade at everyone, he also proved to be an expert in Jerk Studies. 

This time however, an air of empathy colored the long glance they shared. Everyone seemed to be having a bad day. Especially since, across the yard, the first computer lab remained dark. Usually, Mr. Todd could at least take comfort in silently watching the very handsome man who taught that class. He spoke with his hands and didn't care in the slightest about gender norms. The first day he had seen him -them?- in a dress remained fondly in his memory. Jason had yet to learn his name but the day he would, he would get the courage to ask him out.

Like the trumpets of a thousand angels, the bell finally rung the end of the second period. And thus his weekly four-hours free time. Clearing his head off-campus seemed the best way to avoid murder before 5 pm, and led him near the track field. A light breeze ran through the trees. It cleared up some of the moist air from the docks that tended to gather up in this part of the town. 

Lunchtime meant the fields were clear, nobody should bother him if he sat under one of the tall pines with his book. In theory only, however, as strong arms lifted him from the ground with a loud chuckle. 

“You _Dick_!”

“C’mon Jaybird is that how we greet each other now?” The other man’s smile was the very reason why he was no longer allowed to co-teach archery. Brighter than the very sun and at least as warm. 

“Unhand me, Grayson, if someone sees us we’ll be in trouble.”

“Everyone is eating right now. Also, you’ve been around Wayne Jr. way too long, birdie.” The arms remained tight around Jason, who just gave up and rested his forehead on his friend’s shoulder.

“You look miserable, you know?”

“Thanks Dick, I feel so much better already.” Sighing, he reluctantly laced his arms around the other man’s waist, enjoying the expense of defined muscles pressed against his torso. 

“I was hoping my so-called ‘bara tiddies’ would have that effect,” Dick grinned. He rose one hand to stroke Jason’s hair, who all but melted on him. “But seriously bro, what happened?”

“Shit day. Even your lil crush looked like he was going to stab a bitch. I mean, more than usual.”

“First, I don’t have a crush on the Demon kid, it’s the other way around,” he said, ignoring Jason’s disbelieving snort. “And second, can I do anything to help?”

Teaching most physical activities from contemporary dance to gymnastics, yoga and ice skating, Dick still managed to smell unfairly good in the late-spring heat. He only wore a well-fitted tank top and a pair of tight gym pants. Jason had plenty skin to snuggle against in his friend’s neck, which was a true blessing. 

Things had not always been this casually intimate between them, far from it. Somehow, their rivalry had grown into respect, friendship. They weren’t dating, nor had the intention to, but they weren’t blind either. Dick groaned when soft lips grazed his collarbone, his grip on Jason’s hair tightening a little.

“Jaybird, I need to teach a class in thirty minutes,” he warned, a small smirk still gracing his lips.

“Fine. You’re no fun,” Jason grinned in return, raising his head to glance into those gorgeous eyes. “Kiss me though?”

“That I can do.” 

One thing Jason would never admit made his heart flutter, was to be kissed with a smile. He felt the way Dick’s lips stretched against his, his long eyelashes batting against his own cheeks. He always tilted his head on the left, which had prompted too many accidental headbutts. But now that Jason was used to it, it provided him better access to the other man’s tempting mouth. 

Playfully pushing his chin forward, Dick invited him to ditch the chastity, and start dominating. But this day, it wasn’t what he needed. Pulling those plush lips between his teeth, he snuggled even closer, surrendering himself to his friend’s ministrations. The strange sound he felt rippling down his throat echoed what was probably Dick cooing at him. He would make him pay for that, later.

For now, he simply let himself being bent slightly forward, one hand ruffling his hair and the other reaching out for the small of his back, teasing the warm skin under his shirt. The tongue pressing at his mouth made him open it up, enjoying the overwhelming sensation of being taken care of. It was slow, lazy, and relaxing. Under his palm, he could feel the steady -but slightly faster than usual- beat of his friend’s heart. As well as his erected nipple. Smirking in his turn, he started teasing it and _felt_ his moan more than he heard it. 

Breaking the kiss but remaining as close as possible, Dick tried to calm down his breath, his heart rate having jumped exponentially. Jokingly biting Jason’s jaw, he rolled his hips in that terrible movement the other man knew too well, making him bite his lip in his turn.

“You insufferable kid,” Dick grinned, pressing his forehead against Jason’s.

“Look who’s talking.”

“I’m almost 30 thank you very much.” He rearranged them so that Jason was once again cuddled against his torso, but not pressing against his hips. Given he had ten minutes to reach out to his class, further contact would only make him uncomfortable. The other man didn’t protest, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

“I gotta run, Jaybird. Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks man.”

“Anytime,” said Dick as he smiled one of those devastating smiles. He started to disentangle himself, walking back to where he was waited, when Jason’s hand caught his. He whipped his friend around and pressed another kiss on his grin.

Now, Mr. Grayson may have been a little late for his class, and his hair may have looked like it went through a tornado, but he seemed even more giddy than usual. 

Mr. Wayne-al Ghul didn’t even see the post he walked right into.


End file.
